


Ink

by daydream11



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-24
Updated: 2010-10-24
Packaged: 2020-08-20 03:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20221021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydream11/pseuds/daydream11
Summary: Early mornings at The Quibbler call for breakfast deliveries.





	Ink

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hogwartsishome's hogsmeadewkends. orphanxanthem, if you're still out there, this is yours.

The _Quibbler_'s printing press smells like any other; the sharp scent of ink and metal blend together. The noise is enough to give Ginny a headache. She has yet to figure out why Xenophilius insists on printing the Muggle way, and Luna's explanations only confuse her more. Nonetheless, Ginny enjoys the hustle and bustle of the room. The rhythm reminds her of the Quidditch field in an odd sort of way. She can relax here, headache be damned.  
  
Luna is at the very end of the printing chain carefully expecting each final copy. Ginny stands behind her and the noise is enough to disguise her approach. Luna starts when Ginny touches her, and in the reflection of the metal Ginny sees a small smile spread across Luna's face. "Hello," she says. Luna shivers - the words tickle the sensitive skin on the back of her neck.  
  
"I'm quite busy," Luna replies, but turns her head and kisses Ginny anyway.  
  
"Mmhmm... of course you are." Ginny slides a hand down Luna's hips and squeezes her thighs. "I've only come by to give you an early breakfast."  
  
Luna cocks an eyebrow. She isn't fooled. She plays along, giving into Ginny's hands on her bum and stroking the small of her back and caressing her arms. "But I _do_ have to finish these up. The _Quibbler_ is doing a very important feature on the recent Bundmum outbreaks. Quite a few people have lost their homes, you know." She holds out her hand for the brown-bagged breakfast. Ginny gives it to her. "Thank you."  
  
Ginny presses a soft kiss to Luna's lips and nips her ear. "My pleasure."


End file.
